Gone But Still Here
by LazySkeleton01
Summary: No matter how hard humanity had tried there would always be a line that separates them and us. Some call them 'Demons' others 'Monsters' a few have even called them 'Angels' but over lifetimes everyone has come to terms with Devil Walkers.
1. Full summary

No matter how hard humanity had tried there would always be a line that separates them and us. Some call them 'Demons' others 'Monsters' a few have even called them 'Angels' but over lifetimes everyone has come to terms with Devil Walkers. And meet the main protagonist(and love interest.) Tsunayoshi Sawada or as people call him Dame-Tsuna a person with a Unknown Aura. But if he's so Dame why won't the Devils leave him along?


	2. Devil information

Devil class's:

S Rank: The Arcobaleno and the Vincent.

S Rank Devil species: Reapers- Unknown, Avoid at all costs.

A Rank: 1st generation Vongola, Gesso family, Varia.

A Rank Devil Species: Thunder beasts: These large bird like creatures with a wingspan of fifteen feat, it is said with just a single touch this beast can paralyze you with the lightning running throughout it's entire body. Best force of action would be binding incantations.

Giant HelioBajers( Heel-ee-oh baj-ers) known for there monstrous strength these humanoid like devils are usually seen between three or four meter tall. But with their low intelligence a binding incantation or a fire incantation will take care of these Devils.

B Rank: 10th generation Vongola, Simon Family,

B Rank Devil species: Drakoons-Reptilian like creatures that are known for their sharp teeth and talons, weak against ice and lightning incantations.

Hob goblins- little dark green goblins known for calling for a large group of goblins for help, deadly when in large groups. Weak against fire incantations.

Water hounds: with a resemblance to hell hound with their huge hairless black bodies these devils are known for attacking in the water, and are never seen on land. Weak against lightning incantations.

Subclass: Everyone else.(lowing ranking Devils.) there is a wide variety of devil Subclass's, but since these Devils have a very small amount of there given attribute these Devils can be considered harmless. But that is not the case when they make a person into their 'host'.like a parasite most Subclass devils can consume a persons Aura willing or unwillingly.

There are seven class's for the 'other world' or as people call it the UnderWorld. And each Class excluding the sky have Devil's who rule over them.

The sun class- Sun Arcobaleno Reborn

The storm class- Storm Arcobaleno Fon

The rain class- Rain Arcobaleno Colonello

The mist class- Mist Arcobaleno Mammon/Viper(male)

The lightning class- Lightning Arcobaleno Verde

The cloud class- Cloud Arcobaleno Skull

The last class is the Sky class but since there are very few people and Devils with the Sky attribute, so since this class is so small there is no devil that rules over the sky antribute.


	3. Devilish Summons

***Tsuna's POV***

"Alright class, I want everyone too get into their assigned groups and go to your summoning stations with the same class of the Devil you can Summon... Sawada I want you working in the Subclass station." Mike-Sensei said, making the class snicker at me for once again being put into the lowest summoning group, again.

"Heh, I still can't believe Dame-tsuna is even still in this class."

"Right! He can't even summon a low class devil. And last I heard he failed Devil history 101 again."

"You think someone as useless as him would be gone by now." the voices of my classmates were harsh, but when you've been listening to it your entire life, you get pretty numb to it, but it still hurt. I shrank more into myself(if that was even possible.) before I waited for everyone else to get up, leaving for the summoning room. Even if the walk was short and the path smooth my feet couldn't help but trip over nothing, giving everyone another reason to bully me. I hid my blushing face in embarrassment before I went into the room behind everyone else.

Just like most of the training rooms in the academy the summoning room was made entirely out of dark gray cement, but unlike the large open training rooms. The main summoning room was made in sections to where people can summon higher and lower level Devils. But since no one in my class could summon S class, and with maybe one or two people being able to summon A class, we were only really able to use the B class and Subclass summoning areas. But only I stayed behind in the Subclass area as the rest of my classmates and teacher moved onto the B class area.

I walked over to the right side of the room, where shelves that held countless pieces of chalk, old dusty books that had ways to make summoning circles, ceremonial small knifes, and a few sketch pads to practice drawing summoning circles. And even though I was the only person over here my hands were shaking as I hurriedly grabbed a small knife, a few pieces of chalk and a sketch pad before I Scurried over to a small corner of the room, trying to be as far from everyone as possible. I set everything down on the small working table, the first thing I did was flip through the notepad and began to draw a simple summoning circle. When I finished the last detail I moved onto higher up summoning circle, but half way through drawing, it started to look different than what I remember the teacher telling us.

"Hey, look over there Dame-tsuna is actually has to practice writing simple summoning circles." No matter how far I moved away, my classmates always found a way to criticize everything I'm doing wrong. I tried to ignore their 'quiet' whispers about me, but no matter how used I am to this, it still hurts. I looked back down at my circle trying to distract myself but a small gasp left my lips when I saw I had finished the circle, my hand having a mind of it's own.

"...Sensei's never showed us this kind of summoning circle.." to say I was a little freaked out was a major understatement. I tore the page off the notebook and set it off to the side and began to draw another circle, and as I was almost done with this my mind began to wonder about random things like what should I make for dinner, how I should avoid my bullies after school, or why- wait what?! I looked down at my drawing and saw I had drawn the same circle again!

I was about to tear this page just like the other one but the same gut feeling I get when I shouldn't trust someone, or if I walk down a certain hallway something bad will happen to me. But this was different it was almost like a little voice in the back in my head telling what to do!

"P-People are d-definitely-y are going to call me c-crazy." even as I talked to myself my stuttering was still terrible, but with shaky legs and a piece of chalk in my also shaky hands I walked to the center of a small area where you could practice summoning devils.

Since this summoning circle had to be a lot bigger than the one on the paper it took me more time drawing, and making sure I didn't mess it up. Because I've heard stories about how this guy messed up the confinement of the circle and he had let a B class Devil loose. There's no way I could deal with that! But then again it's not like if I change my circle I can summon a Devil. So with most of the class time still left I took as much time as I wanted with a few mess ups here and there before I wiped the small bit of sweat off my forehead checking over my circle one last time. Seeing no mistakes I walked back over to my small little table and grabbed the small knife, I stood for a second in front of my circle and took a deep breath. Even though I've done this so many times, and failed each time I always get nervous. I took one more shaky deep breath trying to calm my nerves as I started the summoning incantation.

"Through my blood I offer a gift, with my Aura I show power, and with my soul I present my being." I opened the small knife and made a small but deep cut in the center of my palm, wincing slightly but I didn't stop.

"With the offer of blood, and strength of my Aura. I open the door between your world and ours!" I let the blood that was pooling in my hand to slip from my grasp, splattering onto the summoning circle.

As the droplets of blood hit the surface of the circle ,it glowed a fainted orange color before it faded back to its chalk white. At seeing the same reaction I always got my shoulders slumped in disappointment, but what did I expect? Summoning a Devil!? No I'm Dame-tsuna I always fail. I slumped my head down overshadowing my eyes, as I turned away not wanting to look at another thing I've failed at. But I think the world must really hate me, I had barely taken a step away from my circle when I felt a shift in the air. I felt the hair on my arms and the back of my neck raise as the air almost seemed to get heavier, and the sound that almost sounded like a mirror cracking filled the room.

I could hear the sound of Miko-Sensei's alarmed voice from the other end of the room. But in my semi(extremely) panicked state it fell to deaf ears as I turned around, my eyes couldn't have been any wider as I saw two different cracks form in my circle.

'This SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I-I've never seen s-s-some-one summon a De-vil like this!' my thoughts were literally racing a thousand miles a second as I watched the cracks get bigger and bigger, before the cracks fell away revealing a black rip in the center of the circle.

Okay to say I was have a a slight(EXTREME) heart attack was a alight understatement. Something more accurate would be the feeling of just wanting to die in a corner somewhere far, far, FAR, away. The breath got caught in my throat as two figures stepped out of each black crack before it disappeared behind them. As I got a good look at what they looked like, the one on the left more eye catching with his tall stature,bright blue eyes, golden blond hair that was kept back back a camofladge bandanna, along with his green army jacket with the buttons undone shown the white T-shirt underneath, and with the green cargo pants and black combat boots. completed the army look for him. And if it weren't for the fact he just appeared out of thin air, and the bone white slightly curved horns on both side of his head he could easily pass for a human.

I wanted to say the other person standing looked normal.. But I've never been a good liar. A black fedora with a yellow stripe sat perfectly on his pitch black spiky hair, completely shadowing the top of his face, unlike the other guy he dressed more formal with a black suit and tie a yellow button up shirt underneath. Even though he hasn't done anything yet I get a Hitman feeling from him. And if it wasn't for the black horns on either side of his head both pointed behind his skull, curving downward at the tips he could have also passed for a human. I could feel my body shake as a leaf as I had almost completely ignored the most important thing about the two standing in front of me.

The bright blue and yellow Pacifiers hanging around their necks. I could feel myself shake even more as I realized just who was standing in front of me. Even as I tried to take a step back to put as much distance between me and them that single movement was all I needed to have their full attention, as both of there eyes locked on to my lone figure.

"Chaos." The one with the pitch black eyes was the first to say anything as we just stood there looking at each other.

"Korra." the one with the blonde hair said in greeting giving me a blinding award winning smile.

'I am so dead.' were my only thoughts as I stared at the two Arcobaleno.


End file.
